1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of fabricating foaming members, and more particularly to a method of fabricating hollow foamed-rubber members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the methods of fabricating a foaming member have continuous extrusion method and hot-press molding method. The continuous extrusion method is to press the molten raw plastic material into an elongated sheet, and then convey the sheet to a machine for vulcanization and foaming. The hot-press molding method is to put the plastic raw material in a die that the die heats and presses the material therein for molding. The foaming members are classified into open cell sponge and close cell sponge. Basically, the conventional foaming members are porous but have a poor softness and flexibility.
There are hollow foaming products, some of which are two foaming members attached to have a chamber therebetween. Some of the hollow foaming products are made by a specific machine that a specific device is provided to make a chamber in the foaming product. Such machine costs higher and the foaming products still have a limited softness and flexibility.